


Experiment of Luck

by JustSimon



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation of Aya's Future. What if Robin stayed with Aya?
Relationships: Robin/Aya Drevis
Kudos: 2





	Experiment of Luck

When Robin been ready to go home or somewhere where he live suddenly, in his mind an unusual memory has appeared, there was Aya, but she was older and seems to she made similar experiments like her father, this memory scared Robin a lot, he had a fear, but not experiments which future Aya did, he afraid of who Aya is can become, he ran very fast to the place where Robin knew Aya can be and found her, Aya was ready to take a book, book that she earlier called a creepy, ugly or awfull, when she grabbed a book, Robin ran to her and fast hit this book from Aya's hands, grabbed her for a shoulders and said.   
"What are you doing? You forgot what an awfull things your father did with help of this book?" 'I know, but something called me, something make me read this book' "ENOUGH!" 'Robin? Wait, how can i know your name?' "If i would knew, but listen to me Aya, i know there is a quote. The apple never falls far from the apple tree, but i know you not like your father, you are kind girl, you shouldn't be like him." 'But i don't know how to make it stop. This strange voice can't leave me' "Then we can make it together, i'll help you out" 'EH?' "Looks like i can't leave you, huh? But i think i ready to take this sacrifice" 'But wait, aren't you don't should rest in peace as a kind spirit?" "Sigh, i must say the truth, i actually not undead, you see your mother or actually her spirit make in time before your father killed me in experiment, so he only left me this eye injure, but yeah, i am alive, i m sorry for that i lied to you, but i don't had a choice." 'I forgive you.' "Huh? Really?" 'But with one condition, you will never leave my side.' "Somehow i knew that you will say something like that, but like i said earlier, looks like i can't leave you, so i ready take this sacrifice.'  
After that they began live together with Maria of course, Robin helped to girl with the errands and home chores and in same time watched for Aya, maybe he don't planned it, but anyway, boy with a golden hair was really happy, about Aya, she is very comfortable with Robin, cuz she knew he will never leave her side and voice ih her head finally became silent.


End file.
